Forum:Oregon Files Plan
Here's my plan for knocking out the Oregon Files books. I don't expect to be finished any time soon, but it's a work in progress. 1. Article Write-Up: I've got a bunch of articles to put together for Golden Buddha which should cover every major detail either in an article of its own or as a subdetail in an article covering something else (for example, Mahakala is mentioned but only once as the personal protector of the Dalai Lama so Mahakala will probably be included in the Dalai Lama's article). Feel free to add internal links or infoboxes where you think I've forgotten to include them, but other than that, please leave the pages be until I've finished them all. Also, I mentioned this before, but if you could look over our infobox templates, that would be awesome. :EDIT: On second thought, please don't mess with my Golden Buddha articles until I'm done only because every time you change something I go back and look it over which takes time away from writing new articles. If you think I need to change or add something, let me know and I'll change it myself. Thanks! --KalebPSpector 22:14, August 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Actually, if there is a grammatical or style error, I will put it in the summary, I will not do major edits though. --Farragut79 02:46, August 17, 2011 (UTC) 2. Category Restructuring: Before categorizing my Golden Buddha pages, I'm going to clean up the category trees by removing categories that I really don't think we need and making sure the categories are organized logically. 3. Categorization: Recheck every page from Golden Buddha and make sure they are (A) linked to from the book's page and (B) labeled with all appropriate categories. This should make writing articles for the rest of the Oregon Files books a lot easier. --KalebPSpector 08:47, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Good Stuff, I like plans, but the categories that I have planned out are there for mainly us to navigate better with lots of cross-links. If a category you feel is unnecessary, give a shout. --Farragut79 14:14, August 16, 2011 (UTC) :I don't plan on doing much deletion, mostly reorganization (again, making sure this site is easy to navigate). The kinds of categories I think we can delete are, for example, Alcoholic Beverages (this is Clive Cussler, the types of drinks the characters consume is honestly, in my opinion, one of the most insignificant and completely unnecessary details for this wiki), and the Deaths categories (I feel like sorting characters based on who's alive or dead isn't necessary, but if you really want to do it we can do one list of living characters and one list of dead characters and that's all we need). But I can definitely let you know when I'm planning to delete something in case you've thought of something I didn't... --KalebPSpector 22:14, August 16, 2011 (UTC) ::I have been teetering on cleaning those ones up. Let's make a list of non-needed or too anal categories. --Farragut79 02:46, August 17, 2011 (UTC) :Sounds good. If one doesn't exist by the time I finish writing Golden Buddha articles, I'll start another topic in the Watercooler where we can list and discuss categories that we don't need. --KalebPSpector 03:34, August 17, 2011 (UTC)